


Golden Flowers

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Dean, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked golden, Deanne thought, with the sunlight falling over her as she laid lazily on the couch, her fingers curled around a book. Deanne stood in the doorway, admiring Cassandra for what she was, for her body, for her mind. Deanne knew that Cassie could sense her standing there, she always could, but it didn't matter to Deanne, not when Cassie looked so beautiful, like a sculpture, gorgeous waves of dark hair cascading to her waist, pale skin, skin that Deanne just wanted to reach out and touch, to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever femslash fic, so if I did anything wrong, let me know (but please don't kill me)!!

She looked golden, Deanne thought, with the sunlight falling over her as she laid lazily on the couch, her fingers curled around a book. Deanne stood in the doorway, admiring Cassandra for what she was, for her body, for her mind. Deanne knew that Cassie could sense her standing there, she always could, but it didn't matter to Deanne, not when Cassie looked so beautiful, like a sculpture, gorgeous waves of dark hair cascading to her waist, pale skin, skin that Deanne just wanted to reach out and touch, to feel. Deanne could feel her body racing already, thinking of what was underneath that dress that was hiked up a little too shortly. Not for Deanne, however, not for what she was hoping to do. 

She approached the couch, a fond smile on her face as she sat on the edge of the armrest. Cassie's eyes flicked upwards, a motion barely caught. "Hello Deanne," she said, voice smooth like honey, sending goosebumps up Deanne's arms.

"Hey Cassie," Deanne said, still staring at her. Cassie felt the intense stare of Deanne on her, and finally bookmarked her page, setting her book down on the coffee table.

"Well?" she asked, looking up at Deanne.

"Well what?" Deanne responded, smiling when Cassie let out a little sigh.

"You've been watching me for ten minutes and that means one of two things," she began. Deanne raised an amused eyebrow.

"Oh?" Cassie's lips twitched upwards a little.

"You either want something from me or... well," she trailed off. Deanne scooted closer, sitting next to Cassie.

"What's the second thing?" she asked a little quietly. Cassie cleared her throat, tucking her hair behind her ear, Deanne's eyes set on the motion.

"You want me," she whispered, innocent and wide eyes looking over at Deanne with a little grin, her cheeks blushed pink. Deanne smiled, pulling her closer.

"Which one do you think it is?" Deanne asked, her eyes set on Cassie's lips.

"I'm guessing it's the second one," she whispered back, brushing her nose against Deanne's. Deanne smiled back, bringing their lips close enough to only brush.

"You're good at guessing," she responded, bringing their lips together. Cassie's lips were always soft and sweet, plush and amazing, something Deanne could never get enough of. Whether her lips be pressing softly against her chest, her stomach, her hips, they were always something she relished in. Cassie deepened the kiss, knowing how much Deanne loved when she initiated things, when Cassie was the one to pin Deanne down to the bed, the one to slam her against the wall. 

She pushed closer, straddling Deanne's lap and wrapping her arms around Deanne's back. Deanne welcomed her, leaning back against the armrest of the couch as she slipped her arms around Cassie's waist. Their tongues met, flickering throughout the other's mouth, pulling away to nip at the other's lip before diving back in, their lips pressing hotly together as their breathing sped up, breathy sounds escaping whenever they parted. Deanne let her hands slip down Cassie's waist, down to her hips, pressing her even closer, their crotches connecting momentarily, a spark flying through each of them. Deanne's hands slipped sneakily up Cassie's dress, grasping her ass. Cassie pressed herself closer to Deanne, pulling their lips apart for a moment.

"Would you like to continue on the cramped couch, or shall we move to the bedroom?" Cassie asked, nipping Deanne's earlobe. 

"I think we should move to the bedroom," Deanne replied with a small smile, sliding out from underneath Cassie and running upstairs to the bedroom as Cassie chased her. Deanne finally let Cassie catch her at the top of the stairs, on the landing, before Cassie wrapped her arms around Deanne's neck and rocked her body into Deanne's. 

Deanne grabbed her thighs, Cassie wrapping them around Deanne as she carried Cassie to the bed, dropping her down and eliciting a chuckle from her as she scooted back, further onto the bed, Deanne crawling towards her with a grin. Deanne pounced, smiling as Cassie let out a giggle, letting Deanne scoop her up, the two rolling over, entrapped in a kiss. 

Cassie straddled Deanne once again, resuming their past position on the couch. Deanne's hands yearned to feel the hot, pale skin beneath the floral dress Cassie wore. She slid her hands up Cassie's dress, encouraging her to take it off. Cassie did, breaking the kiss only once to throw the dress over her head, exposing pale, smooth skin and a light blue lace bra with matching underwear. She pulled back enough so that Deanne could shimmy out of her own black tank top, throwing it aside to reveal a black bra with lace on the side. 

Cassie leaned down, flicking her tongue across Deanne's neck, seeking out the pulse points, finding and sucking on all the places she knew instinctively drove her crazy. Deanne let out a soft moan, and Cassie continued, her hands reaching forwards to cup underneath her shoulders. Deanne slid her hands slowly up Cassie's back, her fingers finding the clasp to her bra and working quickly around it so Cassie could shrug out of the lace and toss it aside. Deanne looked up in awe, admiring the soft breasts in front of her, pink nipples already hardening with want. 

"God, you're so beautiful," Deanne murmured and Cassie smiled, leaning forward so that Deanne could cups her breasts in her hands, thumbs drawing sweet circles around her nipples and they kissed, the kiss becoming heated.

Cassie moved her hips in little circles, feeling the aching need for friction pulsing through her. She unbuttoned Deanne's worn out denim shorts and slowly slipped her hand down, nearing Deanne's clit but not quite touching it.

Deanne moved her hands from the back of Cassie's neck and down to her shorts, hooking her fingers in them and wriggling out of them, pushing them aside.

Cassie let out a soft moan as she coaxed Deanne to sit up a bit, her fingers fumbling quickly with the clasp on her bra, Deanne awkwardly slipping out of it as Cassie tossed it aside. She was met with the sight of Deanne's plump breasts, and she grinned before leaning forward, flicking her tongue over one of her nipples, gaining a gasp and a buck of her hips. Cassie took Deanne's nipple in her mouth, sucking as her other hand wandered up to her other breast, pinching and circling her other nipple. 

Deanne let out soft moans, he hands resting on Cassie's shoulder blades, pressing her closer, wanting, _needing_ her closer. "Cassie," she breathed out as Cassie's teeth bit the peak of her nipple, holding it there at she looked up at Deanne. Cassie's hands moved upwards, resting on Deanne's ribs. She finally gave Deanne mercy and pulled away slightly.

"Tell me what you want Deanne," she whispered, nipping Deanne's earlobe. Deanne groaned when Cassie rocked her hips down once.

"Fuck, Cassie I just want you," Deanne breathed out, feeling her heart race as Cassie smiled into her skin, moving downwards, pressing kisses to her body, letting her tongue explore Deanne's tan skin.

She hooked a finger on each side of Deanne's lace, black panties, watching Deanne intently as she let out a little whine. "Don't be a tease Cassie," she mumbled, and Cassie chuckled, licking a stripe from the edge of her panties to her navel. Deanne let out an aggravated groan, and Cassie finally relented, pulling her panties down to her thighs.

Deanne let out a sigh at the relief and the feeling of cool air surrounding her. She could feel anticipation rush through her body at what Cassie would do next, what her trained fingers and skilled tongue would do next, where they would go. 

Instead, Cassie coaxed Deanne to bring her legs up slightly, tossing her panties aside. Cassie grinned, spreading Deanne's legs, and sitting back on her heels. "Fuck, babe, you're already so wet," she commented, slowly, teasingly swiping a finger over her pussy, collecting the precome there and sucking it into her mouth.

Deanne let out a shaky sigh at the contact, her whole abdomen and lower body begging for more. "Yeah, that's because I thought about this for like, half the day," Deanne replied sassily, and Cassie just chuckled more.

"Quite the thirsty one," she responded, slipping one finger into her.

"Shut up," Deanne grumbled, closing her eyes, feeling Cassie's finger massage over her g-spot. Deanne sighed, the feeling dull but awakening to the rest of her body. "Mm, right there," she breathed out, and Cassie just pressed harder, watching Deanne let out a soft little gasp.

Cassie could feel her own panties wet with precome, and the urge to touch herself was strong, especially with Deanne in front of her breathing heavy. But she told herself that, 'No, Deanne first.' So she wriggled onto her belly, and slipped out her finger. Deanne whimpered at the loss, but Cassie smirked, replacing her finger with her tongue.

Deanne gasped, the feeling sending adrenaline through her, her heart beat speeding up. "Cassie," she moaned as Cassie fucked her tongue in and out of Deanne, tasting the sweet yet salty precome that was nearly dripping from her. She sucked and licked, and Deanne grasped onto the sheets, the fabric bunching in her hands.

Deanne's hands gripped at the sheets tighter as Cassie's tongue wandered up with precision, flicking once over Deanne's throbbing clit. Deanne let out a shaky gasp and a moan, her hands smoothing over her over her own body, thumbs teasing her nipples before they were at Cassie's head, gripping her long, dark brown hair. Cassie smiled, and began to hum, sending soft vibrations all throughout Deanne. Her tongue flicked over her cunt, gathering the precome, and spreading it over Deanne's clit, massaging it harshly, just the way Deanne liked.

Deanne felt fireworks fly through her every time Cassie moved over her clit, or hummed in just the right way. "God, fuck, baby, right there," Deanne groaned when Cassie gave kitten licks all over Deanne's pussy, giving a particularly delicious flick of her tongue. Cassie abided, staying exactly where Deanne had asked, and Deanne began to squirm in pure pleasure, trying not to thrust her hips up into Cassie's face. But, fuck, did it feel good, she felt like she was flying, like nothing else existed but the two of them.

Meanwhile, Cassie decided she couldn't take it anymore, not with Deanne squirming in front of her, moaning and pleading. She took both her hands away from Deanne's hips, moving them down to her panties, awkwardly slipping them off, her tongue never moving from Deanne's pussy.

She moaned at the feeling of the cool sheets against her clit when she gave an experimental, downwards roll of her hips. Deanne caught the motion, then realized that Cassie hadn't gotten much attention yet. "Babe, c'mere," she instructed, and Cassie ceased her tongue action, yet didn't stop rubbing up against the mattress, something that drove Deanne insane.

"Why?" Cassie asked cautiously. 

"Because I want you to sit on my face," Deanne explained breathlessly. Cassie hesitated for a moment, thinking of how she wanted to please Deanne, but then grinned because if Deanne was offering she definitely wanted to take that offer up.

Cassie crawled back up Deanne's body, sucking and kissing marks here and there, sucking a nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue until Deanne was moaning in pleasure. Then, she straddled Deanne's face, and smiled when Deanne grew that hungry look in her eye and licked her lips. "You ready?" Cassie asked, and Deanne nodded urgently. Cassie took a breath, placing her hands on the wall behind them, and sitting down, just enough so that Deanne had no problem breathing, and she had access to all the right places. 

Deanne's tongue flicked up with no warning, causing Cassie to yelp, and Deanne to chuckle, but the chuckle sent vibrations straight to Cassie's cunt, and she let out a soft moan at the feeling. Deanne worked her tongue around Cassie's lips, dipping into her pussy then flattening it against her clit. Deanne missed the feeling of Cassie between her legs, but to know she was pleasing Cassie was almost just as great a pleasure. And she definitely knew that Cassie was enjoying herself with how vocal she was. "Jesus, that feels so good," she moaned, her hips twitching down more, and Deanne's hands grabbed her hips, keeping her closer, kissing up and down her pussy. "Deanne, fuck, God, don't stop, please!" Cassie nearly shouted, her eyes squeezing shut, her body thrumming with pleasure.

Deanne didn't stop, just kept licking and lapping at the sweet precome dripping down, listening to the beautiful, breathy moans that came out of Cassie. She could tell that Cassie was getting close, but Deanne herself, wasn't as close as her. But the moans and pleas were enough to make her reach a hand down her body, slicking up two fingers with her own precome before bringing them to her clit, moaning at the warm, wet sensation. 

Two fingers were soon replaced by three, rubbing in counter clockwise motions. Cassie continued moaning above her, and the moans fueled her fingers to pick up the pace, her legs opening wider as she felt her climax nearing, her other hand gripping Cassie's hip tight.

Cassie soon caught on to what Deanne was doing, and moaned loudly, her fingers pressing harder into the wall. "C'mon baby, just like that, touch yourself for me, keep going," she encouraged, and Deanne gave her a swipe of her tongue against Cassie's clit in return. Cassie took a sharp intake of air then let out a shaky groan. "Fuck, baby, God, I'm so close," she choked out, Deanne's tongue growing sloppy, less delicate and refined. A certain moan from Deanne hit Cassie at the same time that Deanne licked a stripe up her clit, and then she let out a cry, her muscles tensing as a beautiful ecstasy flooded her, her hips twitching as her mouth opened, breathy noises escaping. 

She scooted back, heart still racing, looking down at Deanne, who was right on the edge of her own orgasm. "God, c'mon, come for me, you look so beautiful when you come," Cassie breathed out, a hand brushing over Deanne's nipple. And that did it for Deanne, whose hand finally slowed its furious pace, her hips bucking upwards, her back arching off the bed. Her eyes fluttered shut as she bared her neck beautifully, basking in the few moments of a glorious feeling of euphoria that soon washed away until her body was tingling with the aftermath of what felt like electricity.

Deanne was still breathing heavy when Cassie leaned in to give her a kiss, smiling when she pulled away. She fell next to Deanne, bringing her into her arms. "Mm, I love you," Cassie hummed, leaning her forehead against Deanne's. 

"Is it because I give good oral?" Deanne asked teasingly, smirking. Cassie grinned, nudging her with her leg.

"No," she said, giving her a chaste kiss. "That's just a bonus to our relationship," she remarked with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, so now that's off my chest. Anyways, let me know what you guys thought, if you'd like to see me write more genderbend fics, if you'd like to see more femslash, or if I should just shut up! Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
